Cuando el rojo se convierte en verde
by Babi Baker
Summary: Siempre es cruel ser él que sobrevive. Pero es aún peor al saber que el otro no está por su culpa.


**Cuando el rojo se convierte en verde.**

_**N/A: **__Dark angst! Muerte de dos personajes importantes, menciones de suicidio y asesinato. No leer si eres sensible a las descripciones gráficas! Si decides leerlo, recomiendo escuches My Immortal by Evanescence como música de fondo._

"… Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Nunca estoy bien y en todas partes estoy bien. No deseo nada, no exijo nada. Sería mejor que me fuera." Carta del 14 de diciembre. Sufrimientos del Joven Werther- Johann Wolfang Goethe.

Van Pelt está sentada en su escritorio. Jane tiene una perfecta vista de ella y el resto del bullpen desde su posición repantigada en el sofá. Está en la oficina físicamente pero su mente está muy lejos de allí, intentando en vano resolver las preguntas que plagan su mente. ¿Dónde está Lisbon? ¿Por qué aún no ha llegado? ¿Por qué él no recuerda lo que hizo en la noche? ¿Por qué tiene ese mal presentimiento? ¿Eso que siente cada vez que ocurre algo relacionado con Red John?

Un jadeo horrorizado lo trajo de sus pensamientos. Al alzar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos desorbitados de Van Pelt, ella sostiene el teléfono con una mano, a pesar de que está demasiado espantada como para seguir escuchando, las lágrimas se derraman por su rostro y él sabe antes de escuchar las palabras que algo horrible ha pasado.

- En seguida vamos.

- Grace ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta levantándose del sofá. Rigsby y Cho que apenas estaban volviendo de almorzar se detienen en seco al ver la expresión de su compañera.

- Es Lisbon –dice con voz estrangulada- Han encontrado su cuerpo esta mañana.

Aunque él ya se había hecho a la idea de perderla, le sorprende el golpe de dolor a las entrañas que lo paraliza cuando las palabras se registran en su cerebro. Está muerta. Lisbon está muerta. La ha perdido de una vez por todas.

Cho y Rigsby tampoco se encuentran mejor, se sienten como si una demoledora les acabara de pasar por encima. ¿Cómo es posible? Su jefa, una mujer aparentemente infalible estaba muerta. Ya no podría darles una orden, dedicarles una palabra de aliento, ser fuerte por ellos, inspirarlos. Ya no podrían compartir una pizza de caso cerrado o escuchar un comentario sarcástico o presenciar sus discusiones con Jane. Ya no podrían sentir como crecía su admiración u orgullo cada vez que sortease sus obstáculos y resolviese los problemas de frente y con la barbilla en alto.

- ¿Q-quién ha sido? –pregunta Jane que parece haber recuperado la voz.

- Red John. Los detectives me han dicho que la escena era horrible que si decidíamos no ir lo entendería.

- No. Iremos. Se lo debemos a la jefa –interviene Rigsby- Si quieres puedes quedarte Grace no tienes que ver… estar ahí.

- Iré. –dice reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, se lo debía, a la jefa, a Jane y a sí misma.

Cuando llegan al apartamento de Lisbon, todos se detienen un momento a respirar profundo, a lo que queda del equipo de Investigación de Crímenes Serios les late el corazón a mil, en una mezcla de terror y perdida con la esperanza de que se hallan equivocado en la identificación, de que sea un último truco de Red John. Pero en el fondo, están seguros de que es horriblemente real. De que el cuerpo que van a ver es el de su jefa y amiga.

Es Cho el primero en pasar bajo la cinta policial, después de él, pasan Jane, Grace y Rigsby.

Lo que ven hace que se les salgan las lágrimas. Lo primero que ven es la firma de Red John, enorme y burlona en la pared color blanco, la sonrisa parece ser más grande que nunca, como si éste último crimen lo hiciese inmensamente feliz.

Después notan el perfume que suele acompañar cada escena que visitan, el olor a sangre y muerte, más fuerte que en cualquier otro momento, por estar acompañado del sufrimiento de aquellos que pierden a un ser amado y que esta vez está mezclado con el olor de la canela que tanto representaba a la agente, notan que cerca del escaparate con fotos está derramado el frasco de perfume y que cada superficie plana está ocupada por una vela encendida. En otro contexto, en otro lugar y momento, la atmósfera hubiese sido romántica, entonces Jane le hubiese hecho un comentario fuera de lugar a Lisbon y ella se hubiese sonrojado y le hubiese mandado a callar con los ojos tan brillantes como la última vez que los vio.

Aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le indica que corra, que huya, que no presencie este último desgarrón a su corazón ya de por si astillado, unido por los suaves lazos que Lisbon y el resto del equipo habían logrado construir, Jane se obliga a terminar el recorrido que ya antes realizó, cuando la vida parecía más alegre, cuando cada día era mejor sólo porque Teresa Lisbon caminaba en él.

Un sollozo se escapa de su garganta cuando ve a Lisbon sentada en el sillón de siempre, con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, como la había visto hacer las pocas veces que veían alguna película juntos. Sólo que ahora no sonríe y sus ojos no brillan.

Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y jamás en su vida, Jane creyó que el bello color verde que de vez en cuando plagaba sus sueños y pesadillas pudiese enviarle un ramalazo de pánico desde el centro de su alma.

Su rostro, que en vida mostraban preocupación, irritación y diversión, que tan fácil era de leer, esta torcido en una mueca que demuestra el horror que debió haber sufrido antes de morir. Cho lo detiene de acercarse a terminar de correr la sábana blanca que cubre su cuerpo, con un nudo en la garganta observa como Rigsby y Cho quitan la sábana que la cubría del cuello hacia abajo entonces él, tan observador como siempre, nota que no hay sangre en el sofá, eso tal vez significase que no sufrió en su muerte.

Pero se equivoca, oh, como se equivoca. Debajo de la sábana se escondía toda una red de cortadas, causadas con el mero fin de causar dolor y sufrimiento para ella y sus allegados.

Una línea cruza su cuello, obscenamente grande y prominente para una mujer tan sencilla y humilde en vida, Grace cierra los ojos y le ruega a Dios por fuerza, por Lisbon, por Jane, por todos ellos.

Cho toma la posición de la jefa, con tanta objetividad posible, se ve tan compuesto que Lisbon si le viese estaría orgullosa. Revisa meticulosamente la escena, haciendo lo posible para no ver el cuerpo bañado en sangre de la que aun después de la muerte sigue siendo su ejemplo a seguir.

Jane mira horrorizado el cuerpo de Teresa, decide llamarla por su nombre, pues se merece el uso de ese nombre que las santas usaron en anterioridad. Usa el jersey de futbol de su hermano, el que le llega a medio muslo a duras penas, le cuesta reconocerlo entre las cantidades enormes de sangre que cambian el azul de color.

Se inclina sobre su rostro cuando nota algo fuera de lugar. Está maquillada, y oh Dios, es con su propia sangre. Una última profanación al cuerpo que contenía una de las personas más valientes y admirables que cualquiera de los cuatro hubiese conocido.

No puede soportarlo. Duele demasiado. Sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto con recuerdos bombardeándole la mente. Diez patadas con su sonrisa, diez patadas con sus ojos con la emoción de aunque sea estar viva, emoción que le ha sido arrebatada injustamente, diez patadas con el sonido de su risa discreta.

Cuando entra la habitación, casi se dobla con el dolor que le recorre el pecho. En la cama, sobre las sábanas blancas, hecha con pétalos de rosa roja, una réplica menos sanguinaria de la sonrisa de Red John. A Jane todo esto se le antojaba a una película de terror con mucho _gore_. Un reflejo cobrizo le llama la atención desde el otro lado de la habitación, le sorprende que algo logre cautivarlo ahora que por dentro se siente tan vacío.

Es un cuchillo que le parece alarmantemente familiar, su hoja normalmente plateada y refulgente es ahora de un rojo cobrizo, bajo el reposa una carta tipografiada dirigida a él. La toma entre sus manos y asustado ante lo que podría encontrar lee el mensaje:

"_Querido señor Jane:_

_ Quisiera preguntarle cómo se siente ahora. Ahora que usted mismo se ha arrebatado lo único importante que le quedaba, debo felicitarlo, los cortes fueron deliciosamente propinados, el escenario perfectamente elegido. Es una desgracia que mi persona, solo llegase a tiempo para marcar ésta exquisita obra como mía, ¡Lo que hubiese dado por ver la expresión de su rostro cuando sacó el cuchillo! ¡Ah! ¡Vigorosa es mi alma ahora que cumplió con la faena que le aquejaba! ¡Benditos sean los ojos que lograron ver la flor de su vida marchitándose!_

_ Tengo una pregunta ¿Ella gritó? He imaginado como sería, como se sentiría el tocar su piel, como se escucharían sus gritos, como se vería la luz abandonando sus ojos. Dígame ¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo disfrutó?_

_ Me congratulo de haberle dado el empujoncito necesario para que descubriese su verdadero ser. Lamento que la pobre Teresa haya tenido que pagar el precio, era realmente adorable, siempre con ese complejo de héroe, intentando salvar lo que no quería ser salvado. ¿Es por eso que tomo la decisión? ¿Se hartó de la agente?_

_ Estoy gratamente sorprendido de su elección, yo aseguraba que usted guardaba los mismos sentimientos a Teresa que ella le tenía usted. Parece que me equivoqué._

_ Debo felicitar a mi amada Lorelai, por ser capaz de emplear en usted todas las técnicas de hipnotismo que le enseñé. Siempre esperé mayor fortaleza de mi gran oponente. Sin embargo usted debió haberlo visto, después de todo, ¿No se supone que era el gran Mentalista? ¿De verdad creyó que no intentaría vengar aquel fatídico accidente en Las Vegas? _

_Esperaba en gran medida que este plan fracasara, parece que la venganza siempre fue más importante que ella, que su amistad era más fuerte, o tal vez, aunque me sea difícil admitirlo, me equivoqué, tal vez no eran tan amigos como me confesó Teresa._

_¿No lo sabía? Sí, me la lleve conmigo un fin de semana, intente advertirle, es, era terca. Dijo que no era posible, que usted jamás le haría daño, que siempre estaría allí para ella._

_ Me disgusta con descaro repetirme, pero si usted de verdad fuese un psíquico, hubiese sabido valorar una amistad sobre un deseo vacío y tan desolador como es el propósito de acabar con la vida de otro por beneficio propio._

_Espero logre sobrevivir a la culpa. Eso es lo que le hubiese gustado a Teresa, tal vez ni siquiera ahora le guarde rencor._

_ Red John."_

No. No. No. No. No es posible. Se pasa las manos por el pelo mientras deja caer la carta al suelo. Él no es un asesino, no pudo haberlo hecho ¿O tal vez sí? Siempre se juró que cortaría a Red John hasta verlo convertido en una masa de sangre y miembros amputados, ¿Había contado eso más que su promesa de siempre protegerla de todo mal, lo quisiera ella o no? Es posible.

Oh Dios. Por favor no. Pero es cierto, el bloqueo de la noche anterior ya se deslizaba de su memoria, dejando todos los recuerdos dolorosamente claros.

_ La verdad lo golpea con la fuerza de una demoledora, ha estado todo este tiempo frente a él y no fue capaz de verlo. Ella le ha engañado durante todos estos años, ocultándole información que para él es importante._

_ Pero finalmente él ha abierto los ojos, unió todos los puntos que lo llevaron a ella. Toca su puerta con el corazón en la boca. La venganza se antepone a la amistad que han cultivado, después de todo ella es una asesina, mata sin piedad ¿Por qué no darle una cucharada de su propia medicina? Finge una sonrisa cuándo la agente de ojos verdes le sonríe dejándolo entrar._

_Hola Jane ¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

_No, gracias Lisbon._

_¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor._

_La venganza. –dice cerrando la puerta con seguro._

_No te entiendo. –él ve su cara de confusión y por un momento duda de sus planes.- ¿Qué haces? –ve con preocupación como cierra las cortinas._

_Hace tiempo que espero esto._

_ Se acerca a ella y la toma con fuerza del brazo._

_¡Jane! ¡¿Pero que te sucede?! –ve la mirada a parte confundida a parte aterrada._

_¡Eres tú! _

_Jane me haces daño. Suéltame. Si ésta es una de tus bromas no tiene chiste._

_No estoy jugando._

_En uno de sus forcejeos, Lisbon logró soltarse y aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia la mesa donde mantenía una de sus armas, para su desgracia, Jane la conocía muy bien y sabía que haría lo posible para defenderse. El consultor la jaló por el pelo y la estrelló contra la pared dejándola inconsciente._

_Sólo despierta cuando él la ha esposado a la cama y amordazado con la bufanda tan hermosa que usó esa mañana._

_- Por favor, Jane. Por favor. Déjame ir. –ruega entre sollozos, a Jane le cuesta entenderla, pero entiende que es lo que hace, ruega por su vida, como seguramente rogaron su esposa e hija, ese pensamiento es todo el coraje que necesitaba para insertar el cuchillo en su piel por primera vez._

_ El grito hubiese sido ensordecedor de no ser por la improvisada mordaza que la acalla._

_ Cada grito, cada lágrima, cada súplica quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente, así como sus últimas palabras._

_- Humpghf. –Jane le quita la mordaza sabiendo que no sería capaz de gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención.- Yo te amaba, confiaba en ti… ¿Por qué?_

_ Su única respuesta fue el último deslizar de la cuchilla sobre su garganta._

_ El único sonido fue el gorgoteo y el sonido ahogado de la garganta de Lisbon siendo llenada por la sangre._

_ Sin decir nada, Jane sigue mirándola a los ojos hasta que la luz se extingue en ellos._

Sale corriendo del apartamento, dejando al resto del equipo confundido y a ciertos técnicos y detectives perplejos y algo alarmados.

El dolor es como si le arrancasen las entrañas con un cuchillo, una comparación irónica, pero eso es lo que se merece. Entra en el edificio de oficinas a unas cuadras, el llanto no le permite ver por dónde anda ni siquiera le deja pensar.

Pero eso está bien. –piensa- Así no me dará tiempo a acobardarme y no obtener lo que ciertamente me merezco. Sube el resto de las escaleras a la azotea sin aliento, cada recuerdo peor que el anterior, cada grito de dolor, cada súplica, cada lágrima, cada puñalada más dolorosa que la anterior.

Antes todo lo que veía era rojo, sonrisas de sangre, cuerpos mutilados, el rojo de Red John: el asesino de su familia. Ahora todo lo que ve es verde, sus ojos comprensivos, su sonrisa, la forma en el que el verde resaltaba su mirada, el verde de Teresa Lisbon: la única que logro llegar a él después de Ángela y Charlotte, y que él mismo se arrebató de las manos.

- Perdóname Teresa. Te amo -dice antes de saltar.

Siempre es cruel ser él que sobrevive. Pero es aún peor al saber que el otro no está por su culpa.

_**N/A:**__ Culpo lo depre de esta historia al tema que estamos viendo en castellano. Hoy terminamos de analizar "Las Cuitas del Joven Werther" Cosa más deprimente imposible! Lamento si con esta cantidad de Angst arruiné algún buen humor hoy…_

_El siguiente capítulo de Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda, está en producción y el siguiente de Undercover Home, está en Post-producción. Sé que los tengo embarcados y en serio, en serio, lo siento!_

_Abrazo psicológico! Chau chau!_


End file.
